


Discovery

by chacusha



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Raising a cat girl is a curious experience filled with odd moments.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo (2019 Q2). I was given the prompt of Discovery with Kamiizumi & any Bravely Default character, so I went with Minette!

Kamiizumi wasn't exactly sure what he'd signed up for when he had offered to adopt Minette. At the time, his thinking had been: he had somewhat raised Edea through her mid-teen years, and he enjoyed the company of Tsubaki and other cats. Raising a teenage girl spliced with a cat who could talk to cats and befriend them would not be outside his wheelhouse, though certainly a new experience and a discovery process.

In some sense, raising Minette is more similar to raising a cat. She is independent and low-maintenance, although Kamiizumi supposes by the time teenagers reach her age, they are often the same way. She still only has cat friends at the moment, but Kamiizumi has hope she will over time become more used to the company of humans, and maybe one day have a friend her age.

Minette's behavior is often curious and hard to predict or understand. In that sense, too, she is like a cat. One episode several months after her adoption is a good example: Minette usually likes fish. And cream. But mostly fish. She and Bismarck go into a frenzy when they can smell the stuff. So it was a surprise when one day Kamiizumi was eating a sandwich -- cucumber and hummus between two slices of bread -- and Minette's head poked up from the edge of the table, eyeing the food intensely.

"Would you like to have some, Minette?" the swordmaster asked.

Minette shook her head from side to side, as if grossed out. But still she said, "What's in it?"

"Cucumber. Hummus. That's made of chickpeas."

"What are chickpeas?"

"It's a kind of bean grown in Harena."

"Hmmmm," was Minette's only reply. She slid further around the table, narrowed eyes never leaving the sandwich.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

"Is it sweet?" Minette asked.

"Hm, not particularly."

"Spicy?"

"No, very mild."

"Meow would mew describe its taste then?"

"Hmm... savory?" At this point, Kamiizumi broke off a corner of the sandwich and offered it to Minette. "Why don't you try it?"

Minette took the piece in her paw-covered hands and studied it, eyes bright. Then in one swift movement, she popped it in her mouth, the cucumber crunching softly as she chewed and swallowed it.

"Well?"

Minette licked her lips, contemplating the taste. "It tastes weird... but Minette likes it!"

Kamiizumi chuckled, splitting the sandwich and giving half to Minette.

For the life of him, he cannot figure out why Minette was interested in this particular food. It is so far the only non-meat food she has shown any desire to even try. Perhaps it indicates the human side to Minette, that she blends some cat and human tastes. Or perhaps it was similar to the kind of food she liked as a girl, before her procedure. Minette doesn't remember that time well and so can't say whether that's the case or not. It could simply be an odd idiosyncrasy. If that's the case, then perhaps she is not unlike a typical teenager.

Kamiizumi didn't quite know what adopting Minette would involve, but if he could be certain about one thing, it is that it would be new and interesting and a learning experience. And it certainly is.


End file.
